Kiss Me
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Kiss Me. What was once a oneshot is now a drabbles series. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Mion started towards the door with her fellow club members, but a hand had suddenly caught her wrist. She glanced down then followed the arm before she reached the face of her captor; she was met with the sparkling purple eyes of her best friend Keiichi Maebara.

"What's up Kei-chan?"

He said nothing but silently pushed her against the wall, locking her in place with his hands on either side of her. _Shit I'm trapped _

"Kei-chan wh-what are y-you doing?" She stuttered as she blushed

"What's wrong Mi?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You've been acting so odd towards me lately"

"N-nothing's wrong Kei-chan, this old man is fine"

His eyes are locked with hers. She looked down; the rosy hue darkened as she bit her lip. She mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry Mi what was that?"

"I said kiss me Kei-chan" she said as she continued biting her lip

That was all he needed her to say. Before she knew it his lips were pressed hungrily against her own.

She gasped at the contact; he took this chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth to taste her. She moaned again, her arms went up and wrapped around his neck and she pulled him unbelievably closer. His hand raked down her body they halt at her thighs, he broke the kiss to mumble a quick

"Jump"

He pressed them to hers again. She understood what he meant. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her firmly and a little roughly against the wall. Every part of them was touching. Every part of them hot and burning with desire and lust, too much sexual tension had led to this moment. They were one in this moment; nothing seemed to break what was going on.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE I WANT TO TAKE THEM HOME WITH ME! I'M TAKING THEM HOME!"

The couple broke apart and looked over to where Rena, Rika, Satako, Satoshi and Shion stood in the doorway.

"Haha run!" Shion shouted as she shoved everyone out

That left Mion and Keiichi to look at each other in confusion.

"Did that just happen?" He asked

"I don't know" Mion replied

Keiichi shrugged his shoulders before smashing his lips against Mion's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quote of the day:** I think loving someone despite what people think is fearless.  
~ Taylor Swift

**Song of the day:** Look at me- Carrie Underwood.

_**A/N: First things first. Hey :)  
I forgot the disclaimer on chapter one so here it is...**_

_**I do not own Higurashi nor any of its characters.**_

_**I'm thinking of creating a kind of drabble series which revolves around Mion and Keiichi and their kind of, sort of blossoming romance. One sentence is all that connects these.  
Kiss me...  
That's all you need to look for. Some kisses will be sweet some forced some based from my first kiss (EW!) it was not pleasant! Their ages may increase or stay the same depending on the situation. None will get raunchier (?) than the first. I swear...  
Any way here's chapter 2.**_

"Mion you're coming tonight right?" A certain purple eyed boy asks his best friend

"Of course Kei-chan it is your party after all and this old man loves a party"

The boy beams at his friend. Keiichi had developed a need for a party almost every weekend since his eighteenth (who doesn't?) and had this need or rather desire for Mion to be at every single one. She thought to be annoying but sweet. She had yet to grow the confidence to tell the boy how she really felt and each time she plucked up the courage something or someone would ruin the moment.

"Will you come round early?"

"I always do don't I?"

"Ha-ha yeah... so you going to wear that dress I bought you tonight? Or are you going to make me wait... again"

As they stopped at the fork in the road where they go their different ways, Mion walks up and wraps her arms around Keiichi pulling him down to her level.

"We'll see" with a quick peck to the end of his nose she was gone.

Mion often did things like that, when she had the courage or confidence to. But it was rare that she would run off with nothing more to say.

Keiichi smiles to himself as he makes his way back to his home to start the preparations knowing that he has at least an hour before Mion would turn up. In her jeans and singlet... like usual. How he had dreamt of seeing her that little black dress his mother helped him pick out for her, for her nineteenth the week before his eighteenth, thinking that when they were to go out together she would wear it.

"I'm home!" he calls through the house before noticing the note on the coffee table.

Son,  
Your mother and I have gone away for the weekend. Please no Project X parties and use a condom should you and Mion finally 'hook up'

From your loving father

He sighs only his father would imply sexual situations in a note to his only son. He leaves the note on the table before heading up the stairs to have a quick shower before Mion turns up. As he enters the bathroom he hears the phone ring and races to answer it.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Kei-chan stops answering that way we discussed this"

"Oh hey Mi what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could come over now... I just walked in on Shion and Satoshi and yeah..."

"Sure just come in the back door I'll be in the shower... help yourself to the food"

"Thanks Kei-chan see you"

"Bye"

That done he launches in the shower hoping to be out in time before she managed to arrive. He wraps a towel around his waist before heading into this bedroom, quickly shoving on a pair of briefs and some jeans before heading down the stairs.

He was greeted with the sight of his best friend flaunting her gorgeous body in that little black dress. He drools as his eyes roam from her sneaker covered feet, up her flawless milky legs to her waist all the way up to her blushing face.

"Kei-chan stop drooling!"

He wipes his mouth.

"Sorry Mi you're just so sexy..." he trails off staring once again

"Kei-chan would you like me to cook?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure if you don't mind"

"Not at all. So your parent are away for the weekend I see"

"Yeah... drink?" he asks as he heads towards the fridge

"Thanks. Umm your dad seems pretty keen for us to hook up"

"Yeah... still hasn't changed his mind about you being his daughter in law"

"Ha... one day maybe you never know"

"Yeah..."

The silence that follows is filled to the brim with tension. Keiichi pops the lids off two beers before sitting on the kitchen bench to watch his best friend cook. He always did this when she cooked for him, a bad habit in a way. She did not seem to mind though.

She bent down to grab a frying pan from the cupboard and he could swear he saw red. Literally! Red panties that is... he smirks to himself.

"Nice panties. Reds your new favourite colour I take it?"

"Kei-chan you pervert that's why you bought me this dress isn't it?" she asks blushing madly

"No it's just an added bonus"

She rolls her eyes before huffing a quick Pervert. He loved this Mion. She was fun and confident and spunky or rather spunkier than usual. Pump her with a bit more alcohol and it got better.

"So who's coming tonight?" she asks whilst flipping the bacon

"Rena, Rika, and Satako you know the club... Oh and Alexis"

A scowl crosses her features at the mention of the other girl's name.

"Why?"

"Mi don't be like this. She's a friend that's all I swear"

"She wants more than friendship from you."

"Why are you so jealous of her?" he asks irritation breaking through his calm tone

"I'm not jealous I just don't like how she treats me or you"

"If you say so"

"KEI-CHAN I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

His eyes grew wide as his friend turns back to the eggs. He gets up slowly and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She stiffens, as his breath hits her neck softly.

"Mi please don't be like this you know you're my one and only future wife" he jokes

She sighs before turning in his arms to wrap hers around his neck. A very intimate act for just friends.

"I'm sorry she just annoys me" Mion mumbles before burying her face into Keiichi's chest. Before realising "Uh... Kei-chan perhaps you should put a shirt on"

They break apart he laughs at her blush.

"That would be an idea" he heads out to find a shirt

"Kei-chan please make sure it's clean!" she calls after him

Shaking her head she goes back to serving up their dinner. At the sound of footsteps she turns her head to say something but realising that it was not Keiichi who was behind her. Alexis smirks at her, her thin body clad in a short skin tight pink dress with black pumps her blond hair up in a bun.

"Oh hello" She mutters

"Still being Keiichi's wench I see Mion. Please tell me he's screwing you in return"

"No we do this all the time."

"Still his little bitch then?"

"Shut up Alexis"

"Or what?" she smirks

"Happy Mion it's clean I checked I even sniff-"Keiichi cuts off mid sentence to stare in awe at the glares being sent at each other. "Oh hey Alexis"

"Hey babe how you been?"

"I'm not your babe Alexis and good"

"Sure thing"

Turning back to his clearly uncomfortable best friend who was playing with her green ponytail, he offers her a kind smile before holding his hands out for their plates.

"Sorry Alexis if I had known you were going to be here early I would've made some for you" Mion says as she hands Keiichi a plate

They enter his living room in awkward silence. Alexis watches as the two sharing the love seat chattered between themselves. Somehow she would interfere tonight damn sure she will.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in its open!" Keiichi calls offering Mion a hand to help her up

Her hand still clasped in his he leads her to the kitchen, they hear their friends enter and greet Alexis before the sound of bottles being opened echoes throughout the room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the two were cleaning the dishes whilst trying to down their first beers before the others found out they had started with the easy stuff. Keiichi pokes Mion in the ribs causing her to choke on beer and laughter as she tries to slap him.

Their flirtatious game was broken by Rena's voice claiming she wants to take them home. They laugh and head back out into the living room, Alexis was deep in conversation with Rika and Satako, Shion and Satoshi were deep in... Well each other.

"Let's get this party started!" Rena yells as she pours shots

They down the shots pump the music up and pretty much do what Rena said. As the night went on more people were showing up, Keiichi did not mind as they were friends he had made on his visits to the pub.

He lost Mion though and that worried him. He always kept her by his side at his parties because that's how he had the most fun. As people start to leave he began searching for her in the crowded house seems impossible so he checks the backyard, front yard before heading up and checking the rooms upstairs. Success he thought as he opens the door to his parent's bedroom. He found her sitting in the corner, crying?

Rushing over he stumbles a bit, before sitting beside her and placing her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mi what's wrong?"

"S-She..."

"She? Who's she?"

"Ale- she"

"What did she do?"

She did naught more than sob into his chest. He holds her tighter.

"Oh I found you two. What are you doing?" Alexis smirks

"What did you do to her?" Keiichi spits

"Nothing more than gave her a few words"

"What did you say?"

"None of your business"

"Then get out and never come back"

"Oh if that's how you want it"

Like a snake she slithers from the room. Shaking his head he looks down at the girl in his arms. That is when he notices the shreds of her dress and the blood stains.

"Mi what happened? Your dress is ruined"

"She has a friend who... who"

Blind rage was all he felt.

"She's going to die!"

"Please Kei-chan just hold me"

He put his rage aside and does as she asked. Why? Why did he have to lose her in the crowd? He felt so dumb and stupid and pissed and oh the next time he saw Alexis...

"Kei-chan you're shaking what's wrong?" Mion asks as she takes a hold of his hands

"No don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

"I'm tired"

"I'm pretty sure everyone's gone did you want to come stay in with me?"

She nods. He picks her up and carries her into his room. He takes off his jeans and shirt before offering her a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt she takes them.

"Thanks Kei-chan"

"Did you want me to leave while you change?"

She shakes her head "no"

He sits on his bed; he watches her waiting to see the full extent of what that person did.

"Mion I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow okay"

"If you have to"

She lays down beside him and he pulls the covers her with his doona. She snuggles up to his side; he wraps his arms around her.

"Kei-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Kiss me"

He blinks

"WH-what?"

She looks up as he looks down

"Please?"

Looking into those mint green eyes he caves, rolling atop her he presses his lips against hers. Her arms immediately lock around his neck pulling him closer. He loses balance and their bodies press firmly against each other. He rolls over; thankful he has a double bed, now Mion is on top of him. The kiss seems to last forever and for a second. They break apart, breathing heavily Mion rolls to her side of the bed Keiichi pulls her close.

"I wanted to know what a real kiss felt like" is all she says

He places a kiss to her forehead before pulling her even closer against his body. She rolls so that her face is once again buried in his chest.

"Night Keiichi"

"Night Mion... Love you"

"Hmm... love you too"

End!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quote of the day: I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please. ~ Avril Lavigne**

**Song of the day: Love Drunk ~ Boys Like Girls**

**A/N: So I've noticed no one is reading this but I'll continue it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I own naught. **

"Keiichi just do it already!" a voice says before shoving said boy

"Shion why are you forcing this?" he hisses back

"You lost this is your punishment. Blame Mion they're her rules"

With one final shove Keiichi falls at the feet of the previously mentioned girl. Jumping up he begins to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Kei-chan you alright?"

He blushes

"Ye-yeah I-I'm fine"

"then why are you stuttering and blushing?"

"I am? Ha-ha... Kiss me"

Mion stops, raising her eyebrows at the boy.

"What was that Kei-chan?"

"Kiss me"

Mion wraps her arms around his neck

"You lost to Shion didn't you?" she whispers in his ear

He nods

"Let's give her a show then"

With that she smashes her lips to his, pulling him flush against her. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her even closer.

"Woop woop!" comes a voice form behind them

Breaking apart Keiichi and Mion glare at Shion.

"Go away you're ruining our moment" Keiichi says icily

"Be gone sis"

With that the two link hands and strut (?) off. Leaving the girl wide-eyed and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quote of the Day: ****everyones unique.. just like the rest of us - Kodei Brooks**

**Song of the day: Some Nights - Fun.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own anything. **

**A/N: I wrote or rather started writing this chapter at work, I hope it is better than my last chapter. This was written on wordpad so excuse grammar/spelling mistakes.  
Keiichi- 17  
Mion:- 17**

**Nipah ^.^ **

Mion had recently started working at her Aunt's small, quaint coffee shop. Her Aunt had her working weekends and afternoons after club. She enjoyed the fact that her uniform was much more concealing that Shion's Angel Mort uniform. Mion's uniform consisted of black dress pants and shirt with a purple apron.

'My apron matches Kei-chan's eyes... hehe' She began blushing at her thought

The previously mentioned boy had recently recieved his license and since had taken up the duty of driving her to and from work. Regardless of the late hours. He would often stay for a coffee or four and help Mion with her homework and such. The more time they spent together, the stronger their feelings grew.  
It was a Friday, Mion had just finished closing shop when Keiichi pulled up in his black ute. Her smile was massive by the time she had actually entered the car.

"Good night?" Keiichi asks

"The best! No one hit on me" She beams

He grins back, secretly happy he didn't have to put up with a grumbling Mion.

"Your mum called by the way"

"Really? How come?"

"She said that you have to stay at my place tonight. Apparently Shion and your Grandmother are having this massive brawl or something... So she said bunker down at mine and she'll call when it's safe to return."

"Oh okay... You didn't tell her that your parents are out of town did you?"

"No... She wouldn't have let you stay if I did"

"Kei-chan! She'll murder me if she finds out"

"I know but she won't find out unless you tell her"

With a huff she leans back in her seat. The rest of the drive was silent until they pull into Keiichi's driveway.

"So which bed do you want? Mine or my parents?"

Mion seems to consider this before pouncing on Keiichi, knocking him to the carpeted floor of his living room. They wrestle for a little bit before Mion successfully pins Keiichi, their noses touching as they gasp for air. Mion realises their position before Keiichi does, she leans closer to him.

"Kiss me" she whispers

Keiichi was quick to react to her request. He pulls her down so she is flush against his chest, their bodies pressed intimately together as their lips met for the first time. Keiichi takes Mion's lack of focus to roll them over so that he is now on top of her. Their lips never seperating, Keiichi is first to break away for air.

"Well that changes things" Mion jokes

He nods, before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. They were both content and filled with happiness...


	5. Chapter 5

**Quote of the day: ****I'm scared as hell. It's about time that I tell you all the things that you should know. All the things I'm too scared to show.**** ~ Unknown**

**Song of the day: My first kiss – 3OH3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mion or her fellow cast mates, I do however own Mitch and this first kiss, this is the recount of my first kiss. **

**A/N: I'll explain more at the end  
Mion: 17  
Keiichi: 17  
Mitch: 18**

"Hey Mitch Mion has never been kissed!" Shion shouts across Keiichi's living room

The boy, Mitch smirks and takes Mion's hand. Ignoring the growl from Keiichi, Mion sends him a pleading look before disappearing out of the door. Shion watches on in amusement, nothing like fucking with her twin and her twin's crush.

Mean while with Mion...

Mitch shoves her roughly into the wall, before wrapping his arms around her, pressing his entire body against hers. His tongue was in her mouth before their lips met. Mion's eyes grew wide as she realised this was who and how she was to lose her first kiss. The taste, gross, the feel, dirty and not in a good way, his tongue was warm, yes, but sticky and slimy and just gross.

All in all it was one of the worst first kisses in the entire world.

"Mi you out here?"

Nearly crying with joy and relief, she shoves Mitch away from her, wipes her mouth on her sleeve before practically sprinting at Keiichi.

"Kei-Chan lets go inside"

"Oh-okay sure" with a quick glare at Mitch he follows Mion inside and past their friends.

Upon reaching Keiichi's room she tears her jeans off and crawls beneath the covers of his bed.

"So you're staying with me tonight Mi?" He smirks before slipping in beside her

"Shut up and hold me"

He slides over and wraps his arms around her. She buries her head in his chest, thankful that that ordeal was over.

"Hey Mi are you alright?"

"No but I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay..."

"Tell me what your old place looked like, the one in the city"

He goes on to explain, using descriptive words. As dark turns to light, they lie wrapped in each other's arms watching the sun rise through his window.

Mion gulps quietly whilst tracing Keiichi's chest.

"Uh Kei-Chan?"

"Yes Mion?"

"Oh... well I uh was wondering umm"

"Yes Mi?"

With a heavy sigh, she rolls to look directly at him

"Kiss me"

He hesitates before pressing his lips to hers, she returns the kiss willingly. He pulls her on top of him, she pulls away.

"Was that better than Mitch?" Keiichi teases

Mion could do naught but nod.

**A/N: right well now that that's out there. That was my first kiss. It was truly the grossest thing in the world. You can even ask my best friend whom he hooked up with at the next party that "Keiichi" had. **

**P.S: Keiichi had the part of my friend Kodei and we didn't kiss but we did share his bed and were quite comfortably cuddled together it was before he got a girlfriend! ... Mitch is short for Mitchell which is actually the name of the guy.**

**SO yeah...**

**Review...**

**Please...**

**Free Hug is you do...**

**Yep I'm bribing now...**

**Off I go...**


End file.
